


Roommates

by Jodie_barrett



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie_barrett/pseuds/Jodie_barrett
Summary: Ciel Phatomhive moves to university and shares a room with a troublesome Alois Trancy. Will they become friends? Lovers? Let's find out together!





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel huffed as he dragged suitcase into his new room, he pulled his heavy luggage through the door and glanced around. The room was small with 2 single beds on each wall, each bed was bare of any bedding making them look extremely uncomfortable. Each side of the room had 1 wardrobe, 1 set of draws and a bedside cabinet for the occupants. Ciel decided the right side would do as he pushed his luggage to one side and flopped onto his new bed. He could hear his parents shuffling down the hall with the rest of his belongings mumbling about his new campus and home

''Thanks for the help, son.'' His father huffed as he placed the heavy box in his hands down next to Ciel's suitcase.

''Ah! This is nice!" Ciel's mother exclaimed, following suit and glancing around.

Ciel hummed in agreement as he glanced around his new room again. His eyes fell the empty bed next to his, he couldn't help but wonder who would occupy it. He hoped they could be friends, during his school life he had never had many friends. His best friend Sebastian, his next-door neighbor, had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Sebastian was 3 years older than him, however, meaning he was already halfway through his degree. Unlike Ciel, Sebastian would talk to a rock if he thought it would talk back, he was just a people person. Ciel, on the other hand, wasn't, social situations scared him. Having to try to entertain a human caused him to almost hyperventilate. It didn't help his appearance was somewhat intimidating, although he was short his appearance as almost unnatural. He had dark blue almost black hair that almost looked dyed, he has a single deep blue eye while his other was concealed with an eyepatch. His face seemed to hold a permanent scowl that caused the air around him to be almost unbreathable. Despite this, however, deep down Ciel was just an extremely shy boy.

HIs thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother whimpering loudly.

"I can't believe our baby boy is at university." She sobbed pulling her son into a tight embrace.

"Now, Now Rachel. Leave the poor boy be, He's getting embarrassed." Mr. Phantomhive chuckled when his wife released a grumpy Ciel and latched onto him.

"I think we should go, Kiddo. Do you think you can manage without us?" The man asked as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"I'll be fine," Ciel grumbled standing up from his bed and hugging his parents.

"Ring me if you need anything and if you want to come home just jump on the train, okay?" Rachel, sobbed pulling away from the embrace and staring at her son. ''You're such a handsome boy." She gushed, holding Ciel's small face.

"Okay. Okay, Let's go, Rachel." Mr. Phantomhive said tugging his wife's coat.

"But Vincant he's going to die on his own." She wailed as she was pulled out of the room.

"I'll be fine, mum. I'll see you at Christmas." Ciel said as he stood at the door.

"Okay, we love you!" Rachel shouted down the hall while blowing kisses.

"I love you too," Ciel shouted ack as his parents vanished from sight.

With a sigh he turned back to his new room and ventured towards his suitcase, he unzipped the metal zips and stared at the contents. Inside were clothes of mainly blacks and different shades of blue, the only pop of color being the fluorescent coat hangers his mother had bought him. He quickly separated the contents between the wardrobe and his draws, his underwear, pajamas, and bottoms all going in his draws while his shirts, jumpers and the odd hoodie hung in his wardrobe.

Once he finished his task he moved to the cardboard box next to the door that contained small objects to make him feel more at home, a framed family photo and snow globe from Sebastian was placed his bedside cabinet while stationary and other trinkets were placed on his chest of draws. He pulled out 3 Polaroid pictures another family photo, one of him and Sebastian and another of his dog and stuck them to his wall next to his bed. Lastly, he walked over to his plastic-wrapped bedding and pulled it from its wrappings. He quickly made his bed and climbed between the sheets. He pulled out his phone and aimlessly started scrolling.

_**Sebastian Michaelis** _

_**You all moved in?!** _

_**Ciel Phantomhive** _

_**Yeah! Didn't take as long as I thought it would** _

_**Sebastian Michaelis** _

_**You should come to my dorm, Claude and Hannah are here.** _

_**Ciel Phantomhive** _

_**I'm going to wait till my roommate arrives. I want to meet him first** _

_**Sebastian Michaelis** _

_**Ah! Okay then! See you later!** _

_**Ciel Phantomhive** _

_**Yeah!** _

As if on cue, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"I swear to god Timber if you drop that mo, I will drop kick your ass." A voice said causing an annoyed huff and incoherent mumbling.

"What did I say about speaking?! You 3 are useless. Hurry up, it's the door on the right. Put the stuff down and leave."

Three purple haired men walked into the room, all identical except for the direction of their hair. Ciel watched as they carried heaving looking boxes and placed them on the empty bed. They turned in unison as a blonde male came into view. The boy leaned against the doorway as the triplets scurried out of the room, mumbling incoherently.

"Stop talking!" He shouted to their backs before turning his attention to Ciel.

"Hi, I'm Alois!" 'Alois' said extending his hand and beaming.

Ciel eyed the boy before him, taking in his appearance. The blonde wasn't dressed like a typical male, he wore short black denim shorts that hugged his thighs and groin not leaving much to the imagination. HIs shorts were paired with black thigh high socks and battered purple converse. On his top half e wore a t-shirt with the middle finger emoji printed on it and a purple hoodie. HIs blonde hair was covered by a black snapback with the words 'Fuck you' embroidered in white across the front. He started at Ciel with eager ice blue eyes, his smile never fading even as he started chewing his gum.

"H-hi." Ciel stammered nervously. it was already obvious that Alois was the complete opposite of himself.

"And what's your name, Cutie?" Alois asked, popping his gum and lowering his hand.

"C-ciel. Ciel Phatomhve." Ciel cursed internally for stammering again but Alois didn't seem to mind.

"Well Ciel, I'm Alois, Alois Trancy. Looks like we're gonna be living together." Something told Ciel it wasn't going to as fun as the blonde made it sound.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since move-in day and much to Ciel's dismay, Alois had lived up to Ciel's low expectations, in fact, he was worse than Ciel had predicted. Alois had spent his whole week drinking and stumbling back at early hours in the morning, the blonde was inconsiderate of his roommate as he stumbled around the room stripping and banging into things. Every night Ciel would be awoken by the sound of Alois cursing and giggling to himself as he made his way to bed.

It was the Sunday before his first lecture when Ciel decided enough was enough. Alois had left again for his night out, ignoring his roommate as he slammed the door shut. Ciel sat up in his bed and glanced at his alarm clock, it was 11 pm exactly. Ciel decided he would wait up for the nuisance and confront him.

\---

Alois hummed as he drunkenly sways his hips to the booming music around him. He sipped on the cold beer in his hand, giggling when he felt strong hands latch onto his hips and a groin press against his ass. He reacted his spare hand behind him and tangled his fingers into the strangers locks as he ground his ass into the bulge against him, smirking when he heard a growl.

"Fucking tease." A low voice hissed into his ear. Alois span around to face the stranger, his smirk growing. This man was very handsome with dark locks framing his sharp features and yellow eyes flaming with desire.

"Oh, baby I haven't even started yet," Alois said before pulling the stranger into a heated kiss.

\---

Ciel groaned at the sound of his alarm going did, he didn't remember falling asleep but he figured he must have drifted off while waiting for Alois to return. He glanced over at the bed next to him and frowned as he realized the bed was empty and left in the same messy state as the night before.

Ciel stood up from the bed and straightened the sheets when finished he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out an outfit for the day and a towel. He quickly dashed into the ensuite attached to his room and frowned when he noticed the mess it was in. Purple towels were messily dumped across the floor and dirty clothes joined them. The shower was in no better condition, shampoo and shower gel bottles were littered on the floor and a small foreign object with them. As Ciel leaned forward he gasped, a vibrator?! In their shared bathroom?! Fuming Ciel stomped out of the bathroom and almost growled when he saw his flatmate laying on top of his purple bedding.

"You." He hissed pulling the boy's hoodie.

"Oi, What the fucking?!" The blonde screamed, pulling his hoodie free and turning to glare at his roommate. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep." He hissed rolling back over.

"So was I every fucking night this week," Ciel growled pushing the elder's shoulder.

"So what? It's not like we had lectures." Alois mumbled not even bothering to face the fuming male.

"I don't care. I'm setting some ground rules." Ciel huffed, clenching his fists.

"Ground rules, who are you, my mum?" Alois sneered as he faced Ciel again.

Ciel opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the sound of is alarm beeping. "I have a lecture now. When I get back were talking about this." Ciel said, before quickly getting ready and running to his class.

\---

When he returned, much to his annoyance, Alois was nowhere to be found, he had left their room in a quite a state leaving dirty clothes and underwear discarded on the floor, his bedding was half ay dangling off his bed and wrappers and can be scattered around. Ciel knew that Alois was doing this on purpose, he knew Alois was just rebelling after their brief argument that morning. Ciel decided to ignore the mess and climb into his own neatly made bed, he pulled out his laptop and decided now would a good time to do some of his readings.

\---

When Alois finally returned the bluenette had fallen asleep, his laptop still open on his lap as he leaned back against his pillow. Alois shook his head at the sight before throwing his bag onto the floor, startling his roommate awake. A smirk spread across the blonde's lips at the confused look on Ciel's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Alois asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He ignored the glare that was thrown at him as he climbed into his own bed and pulled out his phone.

"We need to talk." Ciel huffed, dangling his feet off his bed. Alois chose to ignore him in favor of silently watching a video.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Ciel shouted earning an eye roll in response.

"Trancy! If this is going to work, we need to set some ground rules." Ciel insisted his voice sounding desperate.

Alois looked over his phone at the bluenette and was shocked by the expression he saw, the smaller male almost looked sad. What did he have to be sad about? Alois not wanting to make rules? How stupid. Despite his thoughts, however, Alois put his phone down and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Alright, what rules would you like to put into place?" The blonde asked, a bored expression on his face.

"Okay first, if you're going to come back late at night, be more thoughtful about me sleeping. Try to be quiet. Second, at least pick your clothes off the floor. Third, please don't leave your sex toys in the shower." Ciel said, not giving Alois the chance to agree or disagree.

Alois smirked at the last rule, realistically he should have been embarrassed about his roommate finding one of his toys but Alois Trancy didn't feel embarrassed about such trivial things. He was used to people finding them.

"Why? Does the thought of me using it in the shower turn you on?" The blonde asked, his smirk growing when Ciel's face reddened with anger.

"No! I just don't want to know about the things you do in the shower." The bluenette argued, suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

"OKay!" Alois laughed, plopping back onto his pillow and picking up his phone.

"So you agree with the rules?" Ciel asked, frowning at the blonde. The blonde hummed before turning so his back was to Ciel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alois is a little sh*t isn't he XD Hahaha trouble is already starting!!! I don't really have much to say other than I hope you all enjoyyy I know I say this a lot about my other fanfic but I'm going to try to upload this one weekly! I have put 2 chapters up this week tho because I'm not sure ill have time to upload next week as I'm going home for the Easter holidays so better to be one chapter ahead right? XD
> 
> ~ Jodie ~


	3. Chapter 3

It had been exactly a week since their conversation and nothing had changed, in fact, things had gotten worse. More clothes and now rubbish were littered on the floor, more toys had even been found in the bathroom along with lube and even a used condom, Ciel didn't even want to think about where it came from. The only rule his nuisance of a roommate seemed to keep was the rule that he should be mindful of Ciel, in fact, the blonde hadn't even gone out all week.

Today was Saturday, meaning Ciel had no lectures. The bluenette decided to spend the day with Sebastian. The two were currently sat in a small coffee shop not far from campus. Cel aimlessly swirled the remainder of his earl grey as Sebastian rambled about this and that.

"Anyway enough about me! How's uni going so far?" The elder asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

''It's been good. The lectures are not as fun as I expected though." Ciel mumbled, watching the small particles od tea float around the translucent liquid.

"well, what do you expect? Criminology is a boring course." Sebastian teased taking a bite of a muffin he'd ordered.

"I wasn't expecting to have English and maths modules." Ciel sighed clowning the last of his now cold drink.

"I never thought id hear Ciel Phantomhive complain about maths." Sebastian laughed, slapping his knee. "Enough about schooling, hows your new found freedom? Have you been to any wild parties yet?"

"Me? PArties?" No." Ciel frowned, tracing his mug with his index finger. "I don't do parties, Sebastian."

"You're at university Ciel! The first year is supposed to be about partying and getting drunk." Sebastian whined, through his hands in the air.

"I've never drunk alcohol in my life, I don't have an interest in that kind of stuff." Ciel huffed glancing around the coffee shop when Sebastian started pouting.

"Well, that's going to change tonight. You're coming with me to Warehouse."

\---

Despite his protests, Sebastian had somehow managed to convince Ciel to join him to the club. Ciel was far from happy about the turn of events, he hated social situations and going out clubbing was no exception. he had never been clubbing before and up till now he never planned too. However, that was all about to change

Ciel sighed as he showered down his small frame and allowed the hot water to calm his already bubbling nerves. He ran his fingers through now wet hair before squeezing shampoo into the palm of his hand and massaging it into his scalp before he could rinse it all out however a loud echoed through the bathroom.

"Ciel, how long are you gonna be?! I need a piss!" Alois' voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"You'll have to wait! I'm showering!" Ciel huffed rinsing the shampoo out of his hair an replaced it with conditioner

"Seriously Ciel I'm gonna piss myself," Alois shouted banging on the door again.

"Tough Alois, I'm busy," Ciel shouted as he rinses the conditioner out of his hair.

With a sigh, Ciel shut off the water and out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his small waist and looked at his reflection in the foggy mirror. He wiped a hand over the fog and frowned at the sight he saw. One side of his face was relatively normal save for the abnormally blue hair dripping in front of his large blue eye, the other side, however, had a rather unusual ailment. His right eye no longer there and a small scar was left in its place. He turned away from the mirror and looked around the bathroom for the little strip of material that covered his scar, frowning when he couldn't find it, he must have left it in the bedroom.

With a sigh he exited the bathroom, rolling his eye at the sight of Alois dancing in front the door. The elder stopped dancing at the sight of his half-naked roommate but his eyes weren't focused on the bluenettes chest, no. His eyes landed on the youngers face where Ciel's right eye should have been. The blonde opened his mouth to speak but before he could Ciel spoke.

"Don't you need the toilet?" He asked covering his scar with his hand and frowned.

Alois didn't answer his eyes widened, he nodded before dashing into the bathroom, pushing any questions aside and instead focusing on releasing himself.

\---

Music pumping, people grinding, bodies pulsing with alcohol and lust. This wasn't Ciel's scene at all, yet here he was. He sat on a leather couch facing the crowded dance floor watching all the party goers. He had long since lost Sabastian in the crowd and instead taken refuge on the booths lining the crowd. He sipped on a boozy drink, scrunching his nose up at the strong alcohol taste. He watched as a young blonde girl danced with a young looking blonde male in his eye line, she watched him over the blonde's shoulder, a small smirk on his lips. The girl leaned forward and whispered something in his ear before walking towards Ciel.

"Hey, you here alone?" The girl asked, sliding into the empty seat next to Ciel.

"No, my friend is here somewhere," Ciel replied, rather surprised his did stutter like he normally would when meeting a new person. It must have been the alcohol.

"Ah, you look a little lost." The blonde said leaning back in her seat and watching Ciel.

"I don't usually do this sort of stuff," Ciel admitted with a sigh.

"I see." The girl said "I'm Lizzy by the way." she said holding a hand out for Ciel to shake.

"Ciel." He replied smiling

"Wanna get a drink?" Lizzy asked standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"I haven't finished the one I have," Ciel said lifting his half-full glass.

"I'm not taking no for answer," Lizzy smirked pulling Ciel from his seat towards the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!! Another chapter up! If any of you follow my other fanfic I'm halfway through the next chapter but I'm working on it. this chapter was prewritten and I just managed to get time to update it.  
> Also, shout out to my favorite club woop woop warehouse in an actual club near my uni and I honestly loooove it   
> anyway, I hope you all enjoy feel free to drop a comment I love reading them and replying to them!  
> ~Jodie~


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel groaned as he sat up in bed, his head was pounding and his eyes stung as the sunlight burned them. He placed his hand on either side of his head and groaned against as his stomach did a somersault.

"Can you keep the noise down?" A high pitch voice whined as the person who it belonged to push her face into Ciel pillow. Ciel stared wide-eyed at the mess of blonde hair sprawled across his bed.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?" He shouted, pulling the duvet close to his chest.

"Don't worry shortie, we didn't do anything. Your innocence is still intact." The female who Ciel recognized to be from the club laughed at her own joke. She sat up in bed onto her knees, her chest almost as bare as Ciel's with only a brightly colored bra holding her supple breasts in place. Ciel blushed, his eyes darting around the room avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"What? Have you never seen a pair of boobs before?" Elizabeth giggled as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Ciel's blush depends, he had in fact never seen breasts before. He wasn't interested in the female form, yes Ciel Phantomhive was gay, not that anyone knew. He had always preferred the male form though he never acted up on his desires.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'." Elizabeth giggled leaning close to Ciel's face.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Ciel froze unsure exactly what was happening.

"It's a shame you're gay." Elizabeth pouted, smiling as Ciel's mouth opened and closed he tried to find a response.

"H-how did you know?" He finally managed to ask

"You told me." The blonde shrugged, moving away from Ciel.

"Don't worry though. I won't tell anyone." She continued making a zip and lock gesture over her lips.

"Thank you." Was all Ciel could as he internally cursed his drunk self.

\---

Monday came too soon for Ciel and he felt oddly on edge all day, as he walked through the halls towards each class he found himself listening into conversations making sure he wasn't being talked about. He knew it was stupid, he knew that university students didn't care about such trivial things as rumors. He was just a little paranoid, he wasn't ashamed of being he just didn't want other people knowing his business. His parents weren't even aware of his sexual preference, he knew they wouldn't care but he didn't think it was something that could just be dropped into conversation. With a sigh he walked into his classroom for his first class of the day, taking a seat at the back of the room. He took out his laptop and a note pas and pen. He opened his laptop and started aimlessly started browsing the web, from experience he knew the class was a waste of time. 

"Fancy seeing you here." A high pitch voice said as the chair next as the chair next to him was filled.

Ciel glanced at the owner of the voice, forcing a small smile. How had he notes recognized the girl when they first met if they had shared a class together? Ciel shrugged off the thought when the lecturer walked into the room and started setting up. The two didn't get chance to speak during the lecture as the teacher spent the whole 2 hours speaking, this gave ciel a little too much time inside his own head for his liking.

\---

after a long day of lectures ciel finally made it back to his room, he pushed open his door, glancing at the bed opposite his doing a double take when he saw a stranger laying on his roommate's bed. Unlike his roommate, this was tall with dark hair and sharp yellow eyes. Small square glasses rested on the end of his nose. Unlike Alois his male wore simple clothes, he wore a simple white shirt and a black pair of jeans.

"Where's Alois?" Ciel asked, rather confused who the male was.

"Bathroom." The male said not even looking up from his phone. Ciel nodded as he took a seat at his desk and pulled out his laptop making a start on an essay he had due.

"Claude- Oh you're back Ciel," Alois said as he exited the bathroom, his eyes lingered on Ciel's eye patch for a split second before they darted towards the male on the bed. "Claude, I think I might have a change of clothes you can borrow for tonight." The blonde said bouncing towards his wardrobe.

"Is he staying the here?" Ciel asked not looking away from his laptop.

"Of course! Why else would he need pajamas?" Alois asked sounding slightly annoyed.

Ciel didn't even bother to answer, he just hoped the would be quiet. He didn't know who this Claude was to Alois but from the kissing that could be heard the bluenette could only assume that kissing wasn't the only thing he would hear tonight.

\--

oh my GOSH an actual update?! yes ive finally updated! I know i havent updated my other fic in a while im actually working on the chapter. I decided to take some time off writing to focus on uni and working and stuffs and then i got writers block so that was fun! this chapter im like quite far ahead though in my prewritten stuff so all i had to do was type it up (yes i had write my fanfics dont judge me) anyway i hope you liked this rather short chapter! till next time!


End file.
